gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Calm Before The Storm
It was a particularly a cold night for the summer evening in Gravity Falls. The woods filled with bustling animals and swaying trees fell silent just as the sun began its descent. A soft, orange hue, spilled out across the sky like ink on a very delicate piece of paper. Two small figures sat inside a cottage-like home, labeled, “The Mystery Shack,” and they were silent as they watched the sunset together through their triangular window, the light soon fading away to shadows that began their rise during the night. The cackling of the fireplace downstairs was soothing, almost lulling the boy to sleep. The girl on the right, played with her long, wavy, chestnut colored hair in her bed, sighing contently. “Hey Dipper?” she asked in the cold darkness of the twins’ shared room. The boy lifted his heavy eyelids, peering across the room from where his sister’s voice came from, “Yeah?” he replied softly. “I’m cold.” she emphasized with a shiver-like tone in her voice. Dipper sighed, running his fingers through his -also chestnut colored- hair and slowly emerged from his bed, walked swiftly across the room, and tugged on Mabel’s dangling hand. She placed her hand lightly in his, smiling a little because her twin knew her so well, she absolutely hated the dark. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as they made their way down the creaking, chipped staircase that led to the kitchen. Their shoes slid against it’s tiled floor, but they made sure to keep quite otherwise. Soon enough, they reached the living room, where Dipper let go of Mabel’s hand, and began placing more crude wood in their ancient fireplace. It popped and sparks flew every way, so Dipper backed away and sat down on their Grunkle Stan’s recliner, beckoning Mabel to join him. She climbed atop the giant, lush chair, and nuzzled close to her dear brother, grateful to have him there with her. Mabel didn’t think she could do anything without him, because Dipper completed her. No matter what they did, he was always beside her, and she would like to keep it that way. He was her anchor, he protected her from every paranormal thing out there, be it gnomes or dream demons, Dipper Pines put his sister’s safety and life before everything. Mabel felt tears pricking the side of her eyes, she was so lucky to have him but scared to lose her brother one day. “Dip…” Mabel said quietly, holding onto her brother’s relaxed arm tighter. “Mhmm?” Dipper asked with a hum, feeling sleep coming back to him. “Please, please, be careful. On our adventures or with paranormal things, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you. Your the best bro-bro anyone could dream of, and I really don’t want to see you hurt or… Just please stay alive.” she whispered sincerely, tears beginning to fall off her rosy cheeks and onto her slightly chapped lips. The boy was confused at first, why Mabel had brought these things up, he didn’t know. All he knew was that his sister was worried and crying beside him, and he didn’t want that for her. She was too sweet, too kind, to deserve any of that. He knew he shouldn’t have taken her on the dangerous paranormal adventures, but she insisted, and he would never have regretted telling her about the journals, because he felt more secure with his best friend being there. Reassuringly, Dipper began smoothing back his sniffling sister’s hair, keeping the cycle of doing that for a few minutes, then gave her a chaste forehead kiss. “Don’t worry about it, Mab, when you’re there, I can’t get into trouble or get hurt, right?” he told her with a smile. “But, when Bill possessed you…” “Okay, yeah, that was bad, but that’ll never happen again. Maybe we can get those anti-demonic possession tattoos like those two brothers on that show. What’s it called again?” Mabel let out a teary laugh, then said, “Supernatural.” “Yeah, that one. We’ll be okay, and I won’t just keep myself alive, I’ll be there for you too.” Dipper said calmly, the pad of his thumb wiping away the stray tears on her face, then continued pushing his fingers gracefully through her thick hair. Mabel’s breathing soon slowed, her head falling back onto Dipper’s chest, her legs curled below her body as she slept. Dipper smiled at his sister, put his arms around her and placed his cheek on her head. He soon felt his eyes beginning to close, and the feeling of yearning to sleep came over him, so he drifted off, only to have good dreams throughout the whole night. The twins breathing fell rhythmically into place, and they both felt safe, where no one could harm them as long as the two stuck together, in the supernatural world of possibilities and unbelievable lies. Category:Fan-Fiction